The present invention relates to calipers and, more particularly, to calipers for measuring the size of nuts, bolt heads, couplings and similar fittings.
When selecting a wrench of socket tool for applying torque to a nut, bolt head or similar fitting, it is common practice for the operator to sight the fitting and guess at its size. In many cases, the operator finds that the tool which he selected is mismatched to the fitting size and that he must guess again.
The present invention is for a caliper which rapidly and accurately measures the size of a fitting, thereby enabling the operator to select the correct wrench or socket size on the first try.